In some cases, a user interface display will include multiple display elements or objects. For example, a web page might include a horizontal series of “tabs” that can be selected by a user (and, upon selection, may result in a new or modified web page being displayed). Note that the overall size of a user interface display might vary. For example, a user might reduce the overall size of a web browser window (or of a frame within a web page). As a result, it might not be possible to include all of the display elements on the newly re-sized display. That is, some of the display elements will be “cut off” or exist outside the newly re-sized display.
A web browser application could calculate, at run time, which display elements should currently be included on a display. This, however, can be a complex determination that needs to be performed continuously. As a result, the performance of a system can be significantly reduced. As another approach, a web browser application might perform the work of rending all display elements, including even those that will not be visible in the current user interface display area. These unnecessary rendering tasks can also reduce the performance of the system.
Further note that a selection of which display elements will be included (and which ones will not be included) could be performed in a number of different ways. Moreover, different browsers may have different approaches to such selections. As a result, using different browsers may result in content being shown differently (e.g., a display might look or act differently when rendered by Internet Explorer® as compared to Firefox® because different calculations, considerations, and/or rules might be applied). Such inconsistencies may confuse or annoy a user.
Approaches that may improve the performance of systems that render user interface displays may be desired. Moreover, it may advantageous to provide a consistent user experience and to do so in an efficient and convenient manner.